Entre detectives y ladrones
by AnimeKay-Noe
Summary: es un fic sobre kurama, un detective espiritual junto a yusuke y kuwabara pero al mismo tiempo un miembro de la banda de Youko,hiei y kuronue algo asi n.nU


**Entre Detectives y Ladrones**

Capitulo 1

Un nuevo aliado o un nuevo enemigo

--------------------------------

En algún lugar de Makai…

Hiei-"Pero para lograr eso necesitamos a otra persona"

Youko-"lo se pero--"(fue interrumpido por kuronue)

Kuronue-(un poco cansado) "tengo malas noticias…"

Youko-"por fin llegaste, a que te refieres con malas noticias"

Kuronue-"hay rumores de que Koenma tiene nuevos detectives, conseguí un poco de información sobre ellos--" (fue interrumpido por hiei)

Hiei-"tonterias…ire a ningenkaipor un momento"(se fue rapidamente)

Kuronue-"que le pasa"

Youko-"no lo se , ahora dime lo que tienes"

---------------------------------------------

Hiei estaba caminando por las calles de ningenkai cuando…

Niño-(sosteniendo un helado) Mamá!! Quiero una espada de verdad como esa!!(señalando a la espada de hiei)

Sr.-"No digas tonterías además seguro es de juguete, quien puede tener una espada en esta época"

Hiei-"mejor regreso donde youko y kuronue no soporto las tonterias ningen"

---------------------------------------------

Kuronue-"sus nombre son Yusuke, Kurama , y kuwabara dicen que tienen grandes poderes espirituales y que son muy poderosos."

Youko-(preocupado)"eso nos traerá mas problemas para nuestro plan…"

Kuronue-"si además que necesitamos a otra persona para lograrlo será mas difícil con esos detectives"

Youko-"por ahora debemos preocuparnos por conseguir a alguien que nos pueda ayudar"

Kuronue-"donde estará hiei necesito darle esta información"

Youko-"seguro le dio hambre y salio a buscar algo que comer"

------------------------------------------------

Niño-"Hey!!! Y mi helado!" (dijo el niño muy confundido al no ver su helado que estaba en sus manos)

Sr-"te lo acabo de compra y ya te lo comiste! O.o"

Niño-"T.T mi helado"

Kurama-"que rápido es le quito el helado tan rapido que el niño no se dio cuenta, eso no es normal además de que tiene un espada…mejor lo sigo"(dijo mientras cautelosamente seguio a hiei asta el mundo espirtual)

Youko-"ya llegaste hiei duraste mucho en venir…"

Hiei-(todavía comiendo el helado) "no me molestes…"

Kuronue-"oye hiei tengo información que contarte"

Hiei-"De que se trata?"

Kuronue-"blah blah blah…..(lo mismo que le dijo a youko perono lo quiero escribir otra vez n.nU)"

Hiei-"conque detectives…eso sera un problema…"

Kurama-(sorprendido) "son los ladrones de los que koenma nos hablo"( cuidadosamente trato de acercarse a donde estaban para verlos mejor pero…)

Youko-(dirigiendose a la sombra de kurama) "Quien eres!!!"

Kurama-(nervioso) me descubrio ahora que ago…(rapidamente salto por ensima de youko y salio corrioendo pero…)

Youko-(lo atrapo con una de sus plantas) "eres muy bueno , pero no mejor que yo…"

Kuronue-"O.o pero si ni lo vi venir"

Youko-"cual es tu nombre"

Kurama -"mi nombre es ku--Shuichii"

Kurama-(todavía nervioso) "si si Shuishii…señor"

Youko-"eres muy rapido… eres un espia enviado por koenma?"

Kurama-"yo no como crees soy un dete—un ladron"

Youko-"que bien ya tenemos a nuestro nuevo compañero"

Hiei-"hn"

Youko-"aceptas nuestra propuesta?"

Hiei-"porque si no te mataremos"

Kurama-(nervioso) "T.T claro como no Jeje"

Kuronue-"entonces…bienvenido shuishii"

Hiei-"seguro es un simple ladron"

Youko-"no lo creo sentí un gran poder cuando llego junto con tigo parece que no pudo ocultarlo mas ya que ni te diste cuenta cuando te seguia"

Hiei-"me referia a que no creo que sea un ladron de la clase superior"

Youko-"no importa si no lo es le ensañaremos…sera muy facil"

Kuronue-"tenemos dos misiones para esta noche nesecitamos el dinero ningen para que sakio nos de la clave"

Kurama-"me encargare del dinero conosco a ningenkai como la palma de mi mano"

Youko-"entonces tu y hiei iran a ningenkai por el dinero"

Kuronue-"esta sera tu primera lección shuishii, hiei te ayudara a conseguir el dinero en menos de 30 minutos"

Hiei-"y porque yo tengo que ayudarlo?"

Youko-"el chico solo te va a mira no tienes porque preocuparte por el"

-------------------------------------------------------

Yusuke-"Donde estara kurama se supone que iriamos todos al cine!"

Kuwabara-"seguro ya se durmió porque mañana tiene que ir a la escula"

------------------------------------------------------------

Kurama-"Espera hiei no la hagas!!"(Detiene a hiei)

Hiei-"que te pasa idiota!!"

Kurama-"de ese lado hay una cámara"(señalando la cámara)

Hiei-"no importa los ningen no me pueden hacer nada"

Kurama-"a mi si y vivo aquí no quisiera ir a prisión"

Hiei-"esta bien pero lo haras mas difícil y solo nos quedan 20 minutos"

Kurama-(pensativo) "ya se"(saco una semilla de su cabello y la tiro arriba de la camara y en un instante una planta crecio causando que la cámara se rompiera)

Hiei-(sacando la espada) "ahora es mi turno" (rapidamente hiei corto la puerta principal y se dirigieron hacia la bóveda)

Kurama-(cuidadosamente se acerco a la bóveda) "a ver como puedo conseguir la clave--

Hiei-(invocando al dragón negro) "apartate shuishii"

Kurama-"O.O espera que crees que haces!"

Hiei-"voy a abrir la bóveda"

Kurama-"espera!!....(se aleja de la puerta)escucha hiei toma(le entrega un bulto) después que 'abras' la bóveda necesito que llenes el bulto de todo lo que encuentre adentro después nos veremos junto a esa casa que esta haya"(señalo un casa que se veia a lo lejos)

Hiei-"si si ahora no me molestes y vete"

Kurama-"que no se te olvide!!"(dijo mientras se iva)

Kurama se dirigio rapidamente hacia la casa que le habia señalado a hiei saco unas llave y entro…

Kurama-"Mamá ya llege!"(sierra la puerta)

Shiori-"que bueno ya me estaba preocupando"

Kurama-"ya me voy a dormir hasta mañana"

Shiori-"buenas noches hijo"

Kurama fue a su habitación cerro la puerta , puso algunas cosas debajo de las sabanas y salio por la ventana…

Hiei-"duraste mucho shuishii solo nos quedan 5 minutos"(sosteniendo el bulto lleno de dinero)

Kurama-"lo siento"

Kurama y hiei se dirigian hacia makai cuando…

Yusuke-(deteniendolos)"esperen!! Ustedes son los causantes de tanto escandalo!"

Hiei-"oye idiota encargate de ese ningen"(dijo mientras se iba)

Kurama-"Oye yusuke dejame no ves que estaba tratando de atraparlo"

Yusuke-"Kurama!! Lo siento pensaba que eras un de esos ladrones!"

Kurama-"ya lo perdi"(mientras miraba a la dirección donde hiei desaparecio por la neblina) "seguro mañana regresara …"

Yusuke-"maldición todo por mi culpa!"

Kurama-"no te preocupes yusuke"

Yusuke-"oye kurama porque no fuiste al cine hoy?"

Kurama-(nervioso)"es que tenia mucha tarea y… además tengo que llegar temprano a clases mañana"

Yusuke-"esta bien nos vemos kurama"(se fue)

Kurama-(suspiro) "por poco me descubre…mejor me apuro"(se va corriendo hacia makai)

_Continuara…_


End file.
